This is a study of drug interactions between rifabutin and trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole. The objective is to identify any interactions when these drugs are administered in combination with each other. This may show if they are less effective when given together than when given separately and if they are as well tolerated and safe when given at the same time. Pharmacokinetics will be done on each patient for each arm of the study.